Act 1: Areas
'Twilight Strand' Description : The Twilight Strand is the beach on which the player is first abandoned. The small strip of beach is hemmed in on one side by the ocean and on the other by huge stone cliffs. Pieces of wrecked ships and dead sailors litter the beach, doomed by the frequent storms that strike the area. Context : This is the beginning tutorial area of the game. The player is washed ashore with nothing and must immediately fight to survive with nothing more than a piece of driftwood, The Twilight Strand is meant to introduce the player to the basic concepts of the game including fighting monsters, scavenging loot, and equipping gear. Monsters : Monsters in the area include zombies, sand spitters, and Hillock. 'Lioneye's Watch' Description : Lioneye's Watch is a rugged outpost at the front lines of the chaos in Wraeclast. Regularly under attack by the various monsters that inhabit the beaches, its inhabitants are practically trapped and left to fend for themselves. Wounded and desperate survivors are the only inhabitants. Context Lioneye's Watch is the base town for Act 1. It is here that the player will return to heal, trade goods, access their stash, and embark on the various quests. Players will also receive their first skill gems upon first entering the encampment. Monsters : This area is safe from monsters. 'The Coast' Description : The Terraces are a series of narrow rocky ledges cut into the sea cliffs that must be taken from Lioneye's Watch to get to the interior of Wraeclast. Relatively barren, the Terraces are virtually devoid of non-hostile life. Context : The Terraces are the first true combat area in the game. The area begins immediately after the player leaves the Shore Encampment and seems to serve as a transit area to reach the Mud Flats. Monsters : Monsters in this area include scavengers, zombies, and sand spitters. 'Mud Flats' Description : The Mud Flats is infested in zombies and corrupted rhoa who make their nests in the dirty soil. It is surrounded by rocky cliffs and hides a submerged passage and the Fetid Pool in its core. : Context : The Mud Flats seem large and non-linear as opposed to the previous areas. They serve as the location for the quest to open the submerged passage and to allow access to the Fetid Pool. Monsters : Monsters in this area include rhoa, zombies, Dripping dead and players. 'Submerged Passage' on some shield crabs in the Tidal Passage.]] Description : The Submerged Passage is a partially submerged cave system running along the coast of Wraeclast. Formed through centuries of erosion, the caves funnel rain water to the sea. It is in these dark caves along the ocean that sirens lie and beckon unwitting passersby to their death. A plethora of other amphibious horrors inhabit these caves as well. Context : Moving away from the wide open Mud Flats, the Submerged Passages seems to be narrower and labyrinthine. Monsters : Monsters in this area include shield crabs, squids, and sirens. 'The Ledge' Description : The Ledge is a relatively barren area that leads the player back into the interior of Wraeclast. : It is upon high cliffs. Context : The Ledge seems to be a more transitory area. It allows you to proceed to the next questing location, Monsters : Monsters in this area include skeletons, scavengers, zombies, and sand spitters. 'Rocky Climb' to her aid on the Rocky Climb.]] Description : The Rocky Climb is a path that winds high into the mountains of Wraeclast toward the Prison. Despite (or perhaps due to) the harsh and rocky terrain a plethora of savage beasts live in this region. Context : The Rocky Climb finally brings the player to the gates of Axion Prison which seems to be the initial quest goal for Act 1. Monsters : Monsters in this area include goat men, hellions, skeletons, rhoa, scavengers, zombies, and sand spitters. 'The Lower Prison' in the Lower Prison.]] Description : Long abandoned by the living, Axion Prison rison represents Wraeclast's decent into chaos. Once a symbol of power for long lost nations, it is now merely a housing for the restless dead and any monsters that prefer its dark and twisted corridors. Wandering the halls and cells of the Lower Prison, the player can get a glimpse of the darker side of Wraeclast's past. Even though danger lurks in every niche and around every corner of the Lower Prison, the worst is yet to come. Context : Aside from scattered wreckage and ruins, the Prison is the first real look player's get of Wraeclast's past. Perhaps it will divulge some secrets about the events that transpired to plunge the continent into chaos. The Lower Prison area seems large and complex but its main purpose is as a prelude to the Upper Prison. The first of several trap-filled mazes can be found here. Completing these mazes will later allow you to enter an area called the Labyrinth in Act 3. Monsters : Monsters in this area include skeletons, zombies, and spiders. 'The Upper Prison' Description : After completing the Lower Prison, players will find the entrance to the Upper Prison barricaded from the outside and with good reason. Within the rooms of the Upper Prison roams the last prison warden, Brutus, horribly disfigured through reckless necromancy. Unable to escape despite his unnatural strength, Brutus wanders the Upper Prison in perpetual rage and agony, eager to destroy anyone foolish enough to enter his cell. Context : Aside from scattered wreckage and ruins, the Prison is the first real look player's get of Wraeclast's past. Perhaps it will divulge some secrets about the events that transpired to plunge the continent into chaos. The Upper Prison concludes with the first major boss fight since players defeated Hillock on the Twilight Strand. Defeating Brutus will most likely complete some sort of quest and allow the player to leave the Prison. Monsters : Monsters in this area include skeletons, zombies, spiders, and Brutus. 'The Prisoner's Gate' Description : Escaping the Prison, the player descends down around to the Prisoner's Gate which has a broken road and is covered in high mountains on either side, east and west. Context : Seems to be a transitory area. Allows you to traverse to the Ship Graveyard. Monsters : Has Goatmen , Hellions and Sand Spitters 'The Ship Graveyard' Description : Once a dangerously rocky inlet on the coast, time has drained the Ship Graveyard into a stinking saltwater bog. Partially buried and decayed in the mud lie the hulls of dozens of wrecked ships, crushed against the shore by relentless storms and ocean currents. The eerie blue ghosts of the former sailors now wander the mists along with other monsters making the Ship Graveyard a dangerous area to attempt to traverse. If the player can survive the onslaught and not get hopelessly lost in the thick mist they may reach the shores. Context : The Ship Graveyard is a large open area dotted with the looming hulls of ships and other wreckage. It is home to the entrances of two quests, one to kill the Siren, and the other to retreive the Allflame Monsters : Monsters in this area include sirens, ghosts, and water elementals. 'The Coves' Description : Back along the ocean, the player traverses the wide sandy beaches of the Coves. Craggy boulders jut from out of the sand throughout the area. Strange and grotesque, they don't seem to have been created through natural erosive processes. Sometimes its sunny, sometimes its dusk. When Dusk, visibility is reduced a lot. Context : The Coves are a relatively wide area though still confined by the ocean and the cliffs on either side. They include the Ledge and the Climb. The Emperor's Road also winds through here. Monsters : Monsters in this area include goat men, sand spitters, undead, cannibals, and more. 'The Cavern' on a witch in the Caverns.]] Description : Back underground lies gigantic series of caverns that twist and tunnel along the ocean. The Cavern is a place of evil stories and legends, of sailors being lured to their death in deranged enchantment. It is here, in the farthest recesses of the Cavern, that Merveil waits in eternal anguish and hatred for her lost lover. Those who hear her voice are seldom seen again. Merveil, however, is hardly the only resident of the dark and salty Cavern. Countless subterranean monsters call it home while more malevolent undead roam its passages. Context : The Cavern is the final area of Act 1 and presumably the player will emerge from the other side into Act 2. The area is very large and it's corridors twist and turn like a maze. At the center lies Merveil, the final boss encounter of Act 1. Expect a difficult fight. Monsters : Monsters in this area include sirens, spiders, shield crabs, ghosts, and Merveil.Category:Areas Category:Act 1 Category:Act 2